I'm Watching You
by BlackLaceBeauty
Summary: A new country has joined the Allies. For the security of the new nation a spy has been placed on night duty at the conference building. But the spy is caught and when the unexpected begins to happen, just what will she do? Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Terms with [#] are defined at the bottom. The beginning of this fic is a bit fluffier than my other Hetalia fic. Read, Review and enjoy! ~BLB**

**Don't own Hetalia but I wish I did!**

I'm Watching You

BlackLaceBeauty

Chapter 1

On Earth there are seven continents and countless countries. There are a select few who are chosen to represent their country and thus carry their country's name as a common moniker. These world powers gather occasionally to try to resolve tensions or to strengthen alliances. Now they are gathering once again but this time a new country had joined in.

This new country was not located on any surface of the planet. Rather, it was its own world away from Earth. The country was called Aldenmor and its leader, its king, would be representing. His youngest child would be in charge of his security. The seventeen year old was now en route to be briefed for her next mission.

In a secret chamber of an Aldenmorian military base the spy was given the details of her mission, which would be a very simple one.

The mission was straight forward. Don't be seen and don't be heard. The world powers are very strong. Never underestimate them. Only engage the enemy if her engages you first. Your job is to watch for any threat to security. If you do detect a security threat, learn as much as you can about it then report back. Learn the patterns of the people so that you will know if something is up.

"You are the best and brightest of the Aldenmorian Military, Allie. Keep the King safe. But I know that won't be a problem for you." The officer laughed.

"Of course not," Allie said. "I would never allow such a thing."

"I know. Get out there and do your best."

Hidden by the night she clung to the rafters. Clothed completely in black she hid; her mask concealing all facial expressions. Night after night as the conference went on she watched for a threat, observing the occasional passerby in the long hours of the night.

After a while she observed a conversation of one who suspected that there was another presence in the building.

Three males walked along a long hallway when one, a blonde with very green eyes, shuddered.

"I think that there is someone else here, chaps," Britain said.

"Well duh! Me and China are right here with you!" America smirked.

"I wasn't referring to you two!" Britain snapped before quietly adding. "I feel like there is a mysterious unknown force here."

"You freaking crazy!" China told him. "The only ones here are you, me, and America."

"I suppose you're right," Britain said before the three walked away.

The spy did not dwell much on Britain's accusations. She had observed him before and knew he was a bit loony. Once she had seen Britain speak to an invisible creature he had called "Flying Mint Bunny". No one believed the nut, or so the spy had thought. She figured that the occasional night patrol by the various nations were for Britain's peace of mind only. Then, one night, it happened.

Night immediately followed the conclusion of the meeting. Soon after, yet another nation took patrol. The meeting must have been important, because they all had been wearing their best uniforms. The one on patrol now was still in his uniform but his hat was keeping the spy from getting a good view of the man from above. From what the spy could tell, the uniform was a dark army green with the ropes of a high up. He also possible wore some sort of red sash but the spy could not be sure. From the bird's eye view that the spy saw, she could tell not the man's build or his nationality.

The spy knew that it would be best to observe this one. She had never seen him here before. Perhaps he was a newer power with the Allies. She just didn't know. Her years of stealth training helped the spy blend seamlessly into the shadows. But this one was more perceptive than the rest. Late in the night the spy heard the sound of a pistol being pointed in her direction.

"Come on out, little spy. Show yourself," He called at a whisper.

Like a flash of lightning she faced her opponent; her own gun facing him. They stood like that for several moments. Facing one another ready to shoot they tried to read the other's expression. Finally, after a long, silent standoff, the spy lowered her weapon.

"Do what you wish," she said. "I surrender."

"If you surrender then put down your weapon." He commanded. The spy complied by placing her gun on the hardwood floor.

"Well, go ahead then. Kill me!" The spy challenged to her captor who had not yet lowered his weapon.

"No, not yet," he said, taking a step closer. "You were very sneaky. I almost did not catch you."

"But you did so what do you want?"

"Hmm… What do I want from you?" he mused. "Ah, I know," he said while putting his gun in its holster. "You are very mysterious under your little mask. I want to see your face."

Slowly the spy pulled her mask off her face as her captor removed his scarf. Then she had a disturbing thought.

'His scarf is very long,' she thought. The spy stopped removing her mask as that train of thought continued. 'So that is how he plans to kill me. He is going to hang me with that dark beige scarf!

"Take off your mask," he commanded again. "Pokazhite mne vashe listo[1]"

So it was as the spy suspected. Her captor was Russian. Not wanting to provoke her captor further, she continued to remove her mask. When her mask was down it appeared like a cowl draped around her slender neck. Slowly, her captor approached closer.

"Ah, you have such a lovely face." He said as he trailed his gloved fingertips along her right cheek, letting his thumb brush across her right cheekbone. He then lifted her chin to meet his gaze. The tall Russian assessed the spy's oddly colored green eyes. The color was so unreal that he knew that wasn't her true eye color.

From his touch the spy could tell that this man, even though his touch was soft yet firm, was very strong and that he could do whatever he wished with her. He assessed every inch of the spy's face; she did the same to him. In his right hand he held his scarf in a firm grip. His left hand then came away from the spy's face at such a blinding speed. She thought that he was going to hit her. But instead he pulled the ribbon out of her hair, causing her hair, which had been in a well styled bun, to fall down to the middle of her back. The spy's bangs framed her face in choppy layers. The Russian toyed with the scarlet satin ribbon for a moment before letting it fall to the floor.

The, quickly, he clutched the scarf in each hand. At first he had the fabric stretched tautly. That sent a new wave of terror through the young spy which pleased her captor.

A slick smile hung on his lips as he loosened the slack in the scarf.

'So this is how it ends,' the spy thought. 'He will gag me then snap my neck or suffocate me to death or…'

Faster than she could react, the man flung his scarf behind the spy's head, catching it like a cradle. He then pulled the scarf, and the spy, to him. Stumbling from the sheer force, she was pulled up to him where to her surprise, he kissed her.

That one, passionate kiss only lasted a few seconds. Once the kiss was over, the two stared into each other's eyes. The spy looked into her captor's face, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She saw the moonlight reflect off of the visor on his hat. His violet eyes matched the confusion in her own. It was like he hadn't realized what he had just done.

The spy took this as her chance to flee. She ducked out from beneath the scarf and ran for the window. He followed after her, but her agility let her escape nimbly from the window. On the ledge above she hid, waiting for her captor to give up his pursuit. The spy figured that he had given up when she heard no sounds for several moments. The silence made the spy think that it was safe, though, unbeknownst to her, her captor was right below, waiting for her next move.

"You are on the ledge right above me, aren't you?" The Russian asked finally.

"What the…!" the spy gasped. How in the hell had he known that!

"Thought so," he said with a little laugh. The spy was about to make a panicked retreat when he spoke again. "Please don't go," he begged. "I'm sorry how I acted but please do not leave! I wish to get to know you."

"How do I know you won't turn me in or hurt me yourself?" The spy asked in a steely tone.

"I promise that will never happen! You have my word on that. If I were to hurt you somehow I would let you hurt me twice as much."

The spy was struck by the sincerity in his voice "Really?" she asked.

"Really. Will you come back inside now?"

"Not tonight; I'm supposed to report back soon."

"You will be here tomorrow night then?"

"Sure, why not."

"Wonderful!" he said. There was no denying the happiness in his tone. "Would you tell me your name so I do not have to call you 'spy' all the time?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you my name."

"A nickname then?" He pleaded.

"Alright, I'll tell you my nickname if you give me yours."

"Okay, I'm waiting~." He called.

"You… You can call me Alek." She said.

"Okay, Alek, then. You can call me Russia." Russia said, sounding pleased that he had coaxed her to reveal her name.

"Russia," Alek repeated to herself. "Well, see you tomorrow, Russia."

Alek flew off, thinking, 'Only in Soviet Russia… would I give my name to my enemy and promise to come back. [2]" She laughed to herself as she returned home. Alek was debriefed back at the base then she went home where her father was waiting.

"Hey Dad," Alek greeted her father with a hug.

"Hi honey, how was your patrol?"

"Good. Dad, why do the guys at the base call me Allie?"

"Come on and eat you supper. As you eat I'll tell you."

So Alek and her father went into the kitchen where he fed his youngest child her dinner. They were the royal family and they could have a whole staff to do their bidding. But, they chose not to because they wanted to stay close to their roots and it kept them together as a family. With a large plate of pork roast, mashed potatoes and gray, and all the rest, Alek started to eat as her father explained why some called her Allie.

"You've seen how at the conference the people go by their country's name, right?"

'Like Russia," Alek thought before saying, "Yeah."

"There, they refer to me as Aldenmor and you as Allie; Allie standing for the Aldenmorian Military."

"But why am I referred to as the military and treated as a separate entity from you? The military is under your control; I just help you out."

"They refer to you as the military because one of your many talents is that you have such a strategic mind. Honestly, your strategies are among the best I've ever seen. You are so talented when it comes to the military; they like to place you at the helm. The military is still under my control, though. However, I fear they want to use you to take control behind my back."

"I would never do that!" Alek exclaimed, appalled at the thought.

"I know that sweetie. I just don't want you to be pressured into using your powers to do something you don't want to do. I want you to follow your own path."

"Why do they crave such military power? There hasn't been a war here in eons!"

"I don't know, Alek. I have never understood that thirst for absolute power. If you sense that they are after something, please tell me at once."

"I will Dad. Don't worry."

Then Alek's mother walked in. "Are you two still up? It's late and both of you have to be up early tomorrow!"

"We were just about to come to bed, Arella, dear. I wanted to be sure Alek ate well."

"Sartorius, she's about to fall asleep where she stands! Just what have you been talking about?" Arella asked.

"'Bout stuff," Alek said sleepily. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. 'Night; love you."

"Good night, sweetheart. We love you too," he parents told her.

"Aleksandra," her mother called. "Where did your ribbon go? You did have your hair pulled up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I dunno where it went." Alek said before going to bed. But she knew very well where it was. Still at the conference building.

That night Alek fell asleep with a number of things still on her mind. Was there a secret plot inside the military? Was she just a tool? And just what had she done by telling Russia her name plus promising to go back? That night Alek had the oddest dream: a dream where she fell in love. When she woke from her dream she laughed a sour laugh. Her, in love? Not likely. She believed that no one would want someone like her.

[1]: Pokazhite mne vashe listo: Show me your face. I'm sorry if my Russian is off; I used Bing Translate.

[2]: I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry! That is the results of looking at too many 'In Soviet Russia' strips on deviantArt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two! Sorry for the wait! Personally, the cutest scene I think I've ever written is in this chapter. I hope you like it too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. Just my OCs.

I'm Watching You

BlackLaceBeauty

Chapter Two

~The Next Day~

The powers were to assemble again today. This was a meeting of the Allies, who were planning their next move against the Axis Powers. Sometimes a few countries arrived early. Today Britain, Russia, and France had all arrived early.

"Ah-ha!" Britain exclaimed. "I've done it!"

"What exactly have you done?" France asked.

"I've found proof that there had been another presence here! With this ribbon I found in the south hallway!"

Russia began to freak out on the inside. That was Alek's ribbon; the exact one he had pulled from her hair. If they thought that an extra person really did leave that ribbon, there would be a hunt for her. Then Alek would never come back or trust Russia ever again. He had to think of something quickly.

"Oh, thank you Britain!" Russia said cheerfully. "You found it!"

"Found what?" Britain asked the tall nation.

"My bookmark! Last night I got bored on patrol so I started reading this book about this big dog that went deranged and killed people. Cool, da? Anyways, I finished the book and I guess my book mark got left here."

"Oh, well, here you go," Britain said, disappointed that his trail had ended cold.

The meeting went on as planned for the Allies. Aldenmor noticed throughout the meeting that Russia was twirling a piece of scarlet ribbon around his fingers beneath the table. The ribbon looked very familiar to Aldenmor. Then he had a hunch. But before he would say anything, he would see how things played out. Maybe something big, something good, was about to happen.

Late in the night Russia went on patrol again. With everyone else gone he went to the same place he had met Alek last night. Quietly he called,

"Alek, are you there?"

Alek quickly flitted onto the floor from the rafters. "Hi, Russia," she said quietly.

"You came!" Russia said.

"Yeah, I said I would," Alek said, shrugging.

"Why don't we go to the north hallway? There is a nice ledge where we could sit," Russia suggested.

"Sure," Alek agreed. She followed him to the north hallway where, at the end of said hallway, there was, in fact, a nice ledge that gave a spectacular view of the city.

"What a lovely view," Alek said quietly.

"Da, it is," Russia agreed.

The two sat there for quite some time. They chatted about various things. At one point the conversation ended up on Alek.

"So, why are you here in the first place?" Russia had asked.

"Well, pretty much I'm on security detail." She said, and then quietly added. "But I'm not so sure anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that I'm being sent here so that they can plan to use me against my country."

"Why would they…?" Russia began to ask, only to be cut off by a hush from Alek after hearing another voice speak.

"The little freak won't have a chance," a man said. "Her little powers will give us an iron fist against the rest. The king won't have a choice but to wage war."

The man walked off and left Russia and Alek in silence. Alek knew then that her father's fear was true.

"They are trying to use me," she said. "That was one of my country's military commanders," Alek explained.

"That's not very nice of them," Russia said. "Why would they do that?"

"Because I'm a freak," Alek said sourly, and then shivered from the cold breeze.

"You're not a freak, you're nice." Russia said. Then he unfastened his long tan coat and slipped his right arm out of the sleeve.

"What are you…?" Alek started to ask. She was cut off as Russia slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. Then he wrapped Alek in his coat letting the warmth, of it and his body, warm her.

"You were cold," he said simply. "I'm warming you up."

"Oh, well, thanks," Alek said, snuggling a little bit closer into Russia. "I see why you wear this coat a lot. It keeps you so warm."

"Da," he said quietly. He then blushed slightly, happy that Alek had snuggled closer to him.

Russia proceeded to remove his leather gloves then took both of Alek's tiny hands into his.

"Your hands are so warm too," Alek commented. Russia simply chuckled in response.

They sat there like that for quite a long time. Nothing felt wrong about it. They were both happy. But when the warmth brought the blood back to her head, Alek jumped out of Russia's arms.

"What?" Russia asked, stunned. "What's the matter?"

"Why do you like me?" she asked.

"I don't know why I like you; I just do." Russia answered honestly.

"If you knew me, I mean really knew me, you wouldn't like me at all."

"How do you know that?"

"Because nobody but my own family likes me; I'm a freak." Alek said as she was about to leave out the window.

"You are not a freak to me. Alek, I like you for you."

"You don't know me," Alek said trying to fight back tears.

"So?"

"If you knew me, you really wouldn't like me." Alek repeated. "You'd run like all the rest. Well bye."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I have a question. If I find out more about you and still don't think you're a freak, will you go on a date with me?"

"What kind of date did you have in mind… If you still won't believe that I am a genuine freak?"

"Maybe a picnic outside of town?"

"Sure. Ask around about Aldenmor's youngest kid. Then decide for yourself how big of a freak I am."

"Alright," Russia agreed. "Nothing will change though." He added.

So they agreed to meet in the park outside of town the next night. Alek left right after they made their agreement, doubtful that she would ever see Russia again.

The next day there wasn't a meeting between the Allies. So, Russia spent the morning trying to find out as much as he could about Alek, the youngest child of Aldenmor.

First he asked Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia. They hadn't known very much, other than that she was a strategic genius. Russia believed that; Alek was skilled and talented as far as he could tell. Then Russia called China to see what he knew.

"Russia? What do you want?" China had asked upon picking up the phone.

"Privet, Yao. I was wondering what you knew about Aldenmor's youngest child?"

"Aldenmor's youngest kid; I think that she is pretty bad ass. Like her dad she can see the future. That's awesome. She's got a whole slew of amazing superpowers. I've heard that she believes that she's a freak because after people failed to use her to get her powers for their own gain, they called her a freak behind her back. So many people have done that that she thinks that almost everyone hates her. She is really nice though if she actually starts trust you."

"So you've met her?"

"Yes, Alek's like a little sister to me. Very fun if you know her."

"Interesting. Thanks, Yao." Russia said before hanging up.

'Poor Alek,' Russia thought. 'So many people have broken her trust that she's so scared that it will be broken again. She is afraid to trust anyone new now. I bet that guys especially have acted like they were interested in her when all they wanted was to use her powers. I'm going to show her that I really like her for her. Maybe I can gain her trust; her trust to keep, not to break.'

With that, Russia started to gather together things for his date with Alek. In Aldenmor, Alek moped around the palace.

~Royal Palace~

~Aldenmor~

Alek walked around the palace in a daze. She had so much on her mind. Those things could be divided into two categories: a possible military overthrow and Russia. Yeah, Russia got his own category. If it hadn't been for the increasing problem of the possible military uprising, thoughts of Russia would completely consume her mind. Not that she would necessarily mind that…But back to the first category.

There was going to be a military uprising, and she was the tool that they wanted to use for their purpose. Alek didn't want to be used like a tool, especially to create a war in her home country. She should tell her father about this. Unless she should wait until she knew more. No, her father needed to know immediately.

She set out to find her father, but before she could get very far, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Alek answered.

"Allie! How are you?"

"Captain Murdock! I'm good; how are you?"

"I'm great, Allie, but listen, did you know the high ups are pairing you with another spy?"

"What? When did this come about?"

"Just an hour or two ago. They said it was because you sensed an imminent threat so you requested another spy. That's not true, is it?"

"No, it's not. Murdock, nothing threatening has come up, ever. I've only given good reports."

"That's what I figured. Maybe you should tell you dad about this."

"I plan on it. Something isn't right?"

"I agree," Murdock said. "I'll follow you Allie, when whatever's going to happen, happens."

"Thanks, Murdock." Alek said as she hung up.

She then began to scour the palace in search of her father. She found him in his study.

"Dad?" Alek asked after knocking on the study door.

"Come in, Alek." Her father called. As his daughter entered, Sartorius was taken aback by the unusually grim look on Alek's face. "Alek, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Alek stood in from of the father's desk and steadied herself before she spoke.

"Dad, I think they are planning an uprising. They're pairing me up with another spy because I apparently said that that I detected an imminent threat. Plus I heard one of the colonels plotting to use me."

"Who told you about getting paired up and when did you hear this plot?"

"Captain Murdock just called me minutes ago, and I heard the plot last night when I was with… I mean while I was at the conference hall."

'With Russia, I'm guessing,' Sartorius guessed to himself. "I'm glad you told me this. I'm going to have spies of my own watching them. If you wish to leave your position, you know you can."

"No, I think it may be best if I stay and gather more information." Alek said.

"If you wish; Aleksandra…"

'Oh no,' Alek thought. 'Dad never uses my full name unless he's about to give a speech.'

"Is there something else going on? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine Dad, really. Just a little stressed."

"Does this have to do with a boy?"

Alek just stared at her father in shock. How had he known that?

"Uh huh, thought so. Your look says it all. Well, would you like to tell me about it?"

"He asked me out on a date; tonight."

"That's great!"

"I guess so," Alek said.

"Alek, I know you're scared to trust after all the times you're had your heart broken, but this time I think that it's different. Your attitude has changed and you're thinking about the possibilities about what a good relationship could be like. Sometimes you have to take a leap to figure them out."

"I am really happy when I'm with him…"

"Do you think it will work?"

After a moment of silence Alek answered, "Yes, I do. And you know what? I think I'm going to go for it."

"Good for you; good luck Alek. I truly hope he's the one for you."

Thanking her father, Alek left the study to get ready for her date with Russia; perhaps taking the biggest leap of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this wasn't updated sooner. I had some problems with the plot and I went through a tragedy just a month ago. But now I'm back, and I'm happy to say things are going good for this fic and Four Leaf Clover. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Enjoy and drop a review! ~BLB**

I'm Watching You

BlackLaceBeauty

Chapter Three

After four wardrobe changes Alek finally decided on an outfit to wear. Dark blue jeans, black flats, and a royal purple scoop neck sweater was the ensemble she finally decided on. Alek fussed with her hair, finally pinning the longest of her bangs to the side. She let the rest of her honey locks fall down her back in a cascade of warmth. Alek kept her makeup simple, only using the basics of foundations, mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss. She spritzed on her favorite perfume "Delicious" and decided she was ready. With one last, nervous glance in the mirror, Aleck picked up the basket with the dessert in it and left her home through a portal to the park where she was supposed to meet Russia. Alek walked through the park, attempting to find the spot Russia had described to her. Alek found the place after a few minutes of walking. In the exact spot he had described, to Aleck's disbelief, Russia sat on a thick quilt, gazing out at the horizon from the hilltop.

"Sorry I'm late," Alek said to Russia who had not heard Alek approach.

Russia turned around and grinned in delight. He rushed to his feet and wrapped Alek in a giant bear hug.

"You are not late!" Russia said. "You are right on time!"

Alek let Russia hug her for several moments before he placed her back on her feet.

"I'm so happy you came!" Russia said.

"I don't get it." Alek said.

"Get what?"

"I don't get why you came."

"I told you that I didn't believe that you were a freak. Now, come sit down! Let us eat and watch the sun set."

Alek blushed and sat down next to Russia on the quilt. Russia had brought along a small oil lamp and he lit it, giving just the right amount of light to their little area. It had been agreed that Russia would bring the entrée consisting of one of his favorite foods. Alek did the same, only she had brought along her favorite dessert.

"So, what did you bring?" Alek asked Russia as she watched him gracefully unpack the basket he had brought along with him. Russia sat out a bottle of red wine, two long stemmed crystal wine glasses, two plates, forks, knives, and a container full of still hot food.

"I brought pirozhki. It's a kind of pastry with beef inside; it's one of my all time favorites."

Alek took a bite and was astounded by the flavor. Russia filled their glasses with the wine as they watched the sun dip down beneath the horizon. They talked happily for a while they ate the pirozhki.

"Are you going to be back at the building tomorrow night?" Russia asked.

"Yes, but I don't think that I'll be able to spend time with you." Alek said sadly.

"What? But-but why?"

"I'm being assigned a partner; against my will, I might add."

"Why are you getting a new partner?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think they are trying to push me out of my job so that I would take a, how do I phrase it, a leadership position."

"They want you to lead the army against your father."

"Yes, and I'm not sure what to do. I refuse to go against my gather, but I don't want to stop seeing you either."

"Who said you'd have to?" Russia speculated.

"But how? I don't have a clue what would happen if I got caught with you at this point in time."

"Well, we could leave messages for each other if all else fails." Russia said.

"Alright, but where?"

"In the south hallway, near the conference room, where we first met, along the brick wall in the middle of the wall there is a brick a shade darker than the rest. It comes out, so we can hide the notes behind it."

"Brilliant! This will work," Alek said with a small smile.

"Of course it will." Russia supported. "Now, you brought dessert, da?"

"Absolutely." She said as she opened the basket she had brought along. From it she brought out a cake the perfect size for the two of them.

"Oooh, what type of cake is this?" Russia asked.

"Red velvet cake with butter cream icing, my favorite. I hope it tastes good. This was my first time making it myself…"

Russia eagerly stuck his fork right into the cake, not waiting for it to be cut.

"Amazing!" Russia said through a mouthful of cake.

"I'm glad you like it." Alek said as she too dug her fork into the cake.

It didn't take long for the two to polish off the cake. At Russia's insistence, he returned everything to its proper place. As he did Alek tilted her head back and gazed at the stars. When Russia finished, her said back besides her. Russia, for several moments, just watched Alek, whose chin and sky were angled towards the sky.

"The starts are extraordinary tonight." Alek whispered.

At Russia's nudge she laid down on her back, eyes gazing at the stars still.

"All of the stars and nebulas and galaxies… Every constellation is breathtakingly beautiful."

"Da, they are _pretty_, but I wouldn't say beautiful."

Alek turned her head to question his logic, only to be cut off.

"You are more beautiful than any star, Alek. And it is not just your outward appearance. You are beautiful all the way through to your soul."

Alek's eyes began to well with tears with every word he said. Nothing so heartfelt had been said to her before. Russia leaned in for a kiss, eagerly met by Alek. They savored the moment as long as they could before they needed to breathe.

"Russia…"

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

"Ivan, then…I…this…has been the best night of my life. All thanks to you."

"I'm glad. You will tell me your name?"

"Well, actually Alek is part of my name. My name is Aleksandra Strathmore."

"Aleksandra…It fits you. It is a Russian name as well."

Alek blushed. "Well, it is an interesting story, really."

Alek, however, never got to tell Ivan the story. A beam of light alerted them that a night patrolman was about to find them. Both quickly gathered their baskets and hurriedly bid each other good night. Before each fled into the crisp night the one phrase stuck on each of their tongues was at last spoken by Ivan.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, Alek."

Alek didn't understand much Russian, but from the look in Ivan's eyes, the growing blush in his cheeks, the tone of voice he used, she knew what he meant.

"You really love me?"

"Da, I do."

"Oh, Ivan, I love you too!"

Another flash of light narrowly missed them. With a quick peck on the cheek Alek told Ivan she eagerly awaited his first note.

Despite returning home at a late hour, there was a large amount of activity still going on at the military base, and for a nation at peace, that was a highly unusual thing. Alek's presence was requested in the conference room the second she stepped on base. As she was escorted to the conference room a bad feeling grew in the pit of her stomach.

The oak door opened for her and when the brightness of the room no longer affected her eyes, Alek saw why she had been called in at this hour.

A colonel stood next to a boy a tad older than her, about twenty. This boy was tall and very tan. Cropped mahogany hair framed a chiseled face holding a pair of steel gray eyes. His name was Quinn and he was Alek's new partner.

Alek immediately distrusted him. First off, he had to be in on the overthrow plan. Two, it was obviously a ploy to toy with her emotions causing her to lose focus thus lose her job. Alek was much smarter than to fall for that. She did have to admit that he had some good looks, but he was certainly, absolutely not her Ivan.

As planned, they, Ivan and Alek and Quinn, went of patrol the next night. Earlier in the evening Ivan left his note in the brick for Alek. After not much convincing, Alek got Quinn to go patrol outside of the building. That gave her time to read and respond to Ivan's note. Due to the small size of their hiding spot, the notes had to be kept relatively short. Ivan's note wrote,

"My dear sunflower, Alek. I miss you so much already! I wish we could sit again on the balcony together like that second night. You should tell me how you got your name. Also, I was wondering what your favorite color was. I miss and love you very much! - Ivan"

Alek tenderly refolded the note and put it in her pocket. She then took out a pencil and a sheet of paper and wrote,

"Ivan, I miss you so much! I would trade anything to be able to cuddle with you right now. I was named Aleksandra because I was almost born in Russia. Right before mother was due, she and father had been travelling and were in Russia when she went into labor. They made it home, though, and there I was named Aleksandra. My favorite color? A tie between green and yellow because they remind me of spring. What it yours? I have my new partner now. Quinn. I neither like nor trust him. I wish you were here by my side.

With all of my love, Alek."

The next night went much the same way.

"Dearest Alek, who knew that we had once been so near one another so long ago! The colors I like most are yellow (like you~) and blue, like the sky after a long snowfall. I like yellow because it reminds me of sunflowers. I do not like the sound of this Quinn guy. Tell me why you don't like him. Has he done something to harm you? I wear I will destroy him if he had hurt you. I too, wish you and I were together side-by-side. Please, be careful. I love you Alek. –Ivan."

"Dear Ivan, we need to see each other soon. I don't like not being able to talk with you face to face. Yellow is such a fantastic color, isn't it? I love sunflowers! They rank second in my top five flowers, closely following lilacs and just above cherry blossoms. I love finding that we have so much in common! Quinn has not hurt me and please do not put yourself in harm's way for me. I couldn't take it if I lost you… I just do not like him. I can tell that he is conspiring against me. Bet there is something else. He looks at me like a starving wolf would look at fresh, raw meat. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I love you, Ivan. I love you so much. –Alek."

On the third night Ivan left his note, which asked if Alek would like to meet up with him again. This time to watch a silent movie at the drive in from a hilltop. Ivan felt like that was something that Alek would like and he was secretly planning to present her with a bouquet of sunflowers that night. Ivan loved how her aquamarine eyes sparked when she smiled.

When, at his normal time of doing so, Ivan went to retrieve Alek's response. As he pried the brick from the wall, he got a sick feeling that coated his mind in dread. He pulled the neatly folded piece of paper from the little space. A sharp gasp escaped his lips. In his hands he held his own note.

Something was very, very, wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their support of this story. I'm so glad I got such great reviews last chapter. Here's chapter four, where we get to see what made Alek unable to retrieve Ivan's note. Also, it's the first time we get to see a special furry friend. A big thank you goes to Startled Boris for letting me use her name for this sweet little guy. You'll all probably know who it is before I come straight out and say who it is next chapter. Well, enough of my babbling! On with the show! **

I'm Watching You

BlackLaceBeauty

Chapter Four

'Alek! Where are you?' Ivan thought in a panic.

He searched the whole building for her, but came up with nothing. Ivan knew that something had gone amiss. Alek cared too much to skip out on leaving him a message. Ivan was very concerned about his sunflower. And somehow, he knew that that good for nothing Quinn was the cause of this predicament.

Ivan had no clue what was happening above him as he searched the lower stories of the building for Alek. Therefore, he hadn't an idea of how spot on he was with his suspicion.

-Conference Building: 5th Floor-

It had taken her longer than usual to make it here this night. Alek patrolled the very hall where she and Ivan first met. That first encounter on that fateful night, just barely a week ago. Alek couldn't believe it had only been a week. It seemed like she had known Ivan for much longer than that, but Alek wasn't complaining. Alek slowly paced the hall with the machine gun firmly grasped in her hands. She didn't think it was necessary to carry that much firepower. It was a waste, really. Spies were supposed to be masters of stealth, not weighed down by a mass of metal. Desperately she wished she was back snuggled up inside of Ivan's coat, his hands holding hers. That lovely memory flooded Alek's mind. She did not hear the light footsteps approaching behind her.

However, she did feel the hand harshly grab her ass.

Every muscle tensed as the heat from the strange hand seeped through the skin tight fabric of her suit. A spine chilling blast of a warm breath rolled down her neck.

"Hey baby, how's it goin'?"  
>Alek spun around, ready to bash the butt of her gun into her assailant's head.<p>

"Quinn." Alek spat, cutting her attack short. "You have no reason to be touching me in such a manner. I am your superior in both rank and skill. Return to your patrol now, Quinn."

"Aw, come on now sweetheart, don't fuss." Quinn cooed, knocking Alek's gun out of her hands then kicking it across the floor while his gaze remained on her.

Quinn grabbed Alek by the throat and pushed her roughly against the brick wall.

"Besides, I like a woman like you… one with power." Quinn added.

"The feeling is NOT mutual!" Alek hissed, instinctively trying to scare off Quinn. However, on the inside, Alek was terrified.

"I know you like it. I know you want me. It's useless to try and hide your feelings from me, Allie."

Quinn roughly grabbed one of Alek's breasts. The hand around her throat tightened, making breathing hard for Alek. The hand that had been kneading Alek's breast vanished, but soon reappeared between her legs.

"Ah! N-no!" Alek gasped. She wasn't about to take this.

Alek clamped her thighs tightly around Quinn's hand then sharply twisted her hips. The sick snapping of bones in Quinn's hand and wrist were loud and clear. Yelping in pain, Quinn released Alek, and she took this as her chance to flee. She began to run away, abandoning her weapon. Unfortunately, she was tripped. Alek fell onto her stomach but was flipped over onto her back.

"Oh no, you're not escaping from me!" Quinn growled. His wrist was broken all right. His wrist was twisted in a way that it shouldn't be.

Quinn squatted over Alek's legs, to keep her from squirming away.

"Quinn gets what Quinn wants. Get it?"

With his good hand, Quinn brought out a knife. The blade was sharp. It effortlessly sliced through the fabric of Alek's suit… as well as her flesh. Alek yelped in pain, feeling her own hot, wet blood flow over her chest. Quinn chuckled at Alek's pitiful state. He lifted off Alek, not realizing what chance he'd given her. One swift kick was all it took.

Quinn yelped like a little girl as Alek's foot collided with his vital regions. He collapsed to the floor and Alek ran as fast as she could away from there. She left her machine gun on the floor. Alek ran down the empty dark streets, bleeding and afraid.

Alek ran for her portal and as she reached it, she swore she was Ivan in her peripheral vision.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ivan patrolled outside of the building. Worried thoughts about Alek plagued his mind. Alek wouldn't leave his note unanswered. She just wouldn't. Ivan felt a growing sense of disappointment and dread as time passed and he didn't find her. Ivan was about to head for home when he saw a shadow dart from the alley way. The shadow darted down the street and Ivan realized that it was Alek. She looked scared. She looked hurt. Before Alek slipped into her portal, Ivan swore she saw him.

A clunk came from the roof of the building. Ivan, the night patrolman, looked to find a man, limping slightly, jump off the edge of the building into a portal. Ivan knew Alek had given a fight, that man's limp was proof enough.

Ivan wasn't going home just yet. He was glad he had decided to patrol the outside perimeter now. Ivan ran back into the building, going up the stairs two at a time.

"Shit," Ivan said as he reached their meeting place.

Alek had tried to get his note after all.

There was blood all over the floor in spatters, smudges, and puddles. Ivan knew it was Alek's blood immediately. Alek had to have been hurt worse than Ivan had first assumed. He hoped that she had gotten help in time. Now he had to get this mess cleaned up.

Ivan broke into the janitor's supply closet and retrieved what he needed to clean up the mess. Ivan washed the blood away. With every new smudge of crimson blood Ivan cringed. Alek had to be in a world of pain. Ivan would bet his scarf that her attacking had all been a part of the uprising.

-Aldenmor-

"Help! Please! Someone help me!" Alek screamed as she ran into the palace; her home.

Alek didn't know how much further she could go. She was still losing a lot of blood, and everything was beginning to dim.

"Mamma! Daddy!" She wailed as she stumbled into the hallway before the kitchen. Alek couldn't go any farther.

Sartorius heard screams echo throughout the palace. He had no clue what could be causing the noise. All of his children were accounted for… except for Aleksandra.

"Arella, love, get up!" Sartorius said as he woke his wife.

"Hm? What is it?" Arella asked, startled by the worry in her husband's voice.

Sartorius was already out of bed, throwing his robe over his shoulders as he said, "Something's wrong with Alek."

"What?" Arella gasped as she followed her husband.

They ran down the halls until they ended up in the kitchen. Lights were flipped on as the clamor woke Alek's elder brothers and sisters; they too searched for Alek. A pitiful moan caught Arella's ear. She flipped on the light in the other hall, and she screamed. Arella dove to the floor and cradled her wounded daughter.

"Oh Alek, my baby!" Arella cried. She called for her husband to bring a towel.

Sartorius cursed under his breath as he saw the state his daughter was in. With the towel, he applied pressure to the gash. However, it wasn't stopping the blood flow. They switched to Arella holding the towel as Sartorius wrapped his robe around Alek. One of her brothers found them.

"Go get the medics, now!" Their father commanded.

Alek's brother ran for the medics. Several of the siblings ran in hunt for the healers. Meanwhile, Alek's parents were begging her to stay awake. After what seemed like an eternity, the healers arrived.

The healers checked Alek's vitals before transporting her to the medical ward. Alek required blood transfusions, of course, and fifteen stitches to boot. Alek trembled in fear as she was put on I.V. and given injections of various antibiotics. Finally she was done with treatment and her parents sat on either side of her.

"Alek… what happened?" Her mother asked.

"I was ambushed. I didn't hear him come up behind me. He… he tried to…" Alek said as she started to choke up.

"Alek. Who is he and what did he do to you?" Her father wanted to know.

"It was Quinn. That ego maniacal son of a bitch _they_ paired me with!"

"Language, Aleksandra!" Arella chastised.

Alek and her father simply rolled their eyes.

"Honey, what did he do to you?" Sartorius asked Alek again.

"He tried to rape me." Alek confessed.

A disgusted look came across Sartorius' face while Arella held Alek to her chest. Slowly Alek began to tell her parents what happened that night. Alek was exhausted by the time she finished. Sartorius and Arella left so their daughter could rest. Before he left, Sartorius kissed Alek on the cheek.

"Daddy?" Alek asked.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I think it's time for a big change in the military."

"I do too Alek."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I do. Get some rest and I'll be back in a while. Then, it will begin."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ivan finished cleaning up the bloody mess. He had been thorough in his effort and now not a spot of blood was left. The only thing left was the machine gun. Ivan found the initials A.S. printed on the butt and was assured then that it was Alek's. Almost in a daze Ivan walked home. He was so worried about Alek. In his home Ivan went straight to his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, Ivan removed his boots. On the night table beside the bed was where he had left the scarlet ribbon – the one he'd pulled from Alek's hair. Ivan tied the ribbon to the gun in a bow. The safety was in place, so Ivan lay down on the bed, clutching it to his chest. It was all he had left of his precious sunflower. Ivan doubted that he would fall asleep, but somehow he did.

When he awoke, Ivan's head felt extremely heavy. Also, his vision was quite furry. Literally.

"Boris!" Ivan moaned.

Ivan was greeted by a loud rumbling.


	5. A Letter To My Readers

To my AMAZING readers,

First off, I sincerely apologize for my inactivity for this story. College, among other things, has been keeping me quite busy. As of late I have been going through all of the stories I have published, here as BlackLaceBeauty and on my other account, and revising them (fixing grammar errors, adding more details, etc.). Coming to this story, I've realized that I'm not totally happy with it. For one thing, I've been using the names of characters that I use in some of my other stories, which is a huge mark of complete unoriginality on my part. In other parts, I feel like there isn't the right amount of detail. So, I'm going to do a partial re-write with _I'm Watching You_. I'm not deleting this story. Nope. I'm still in love with the plot. I just don't feel like I'm doing it justice, that's all. So while I'm revising the chapters. I'm going to be making some changes. When I come back with the next chapter, Chapter Five, that will mark the completion of the revisions and re-write. So when you see that I have chapter 5 posted, I'll suggest that you start reading again from chapter one, so that you'll see and understand all the changes.

I'd like to thank you all for your amazing support for this story. You guys, my readers, have stood by me even though I tend to vanish for very long periods of time. Thank you so much! I want make my stories the best they can be so you can enjoy them to the fullest!

I hope that you all understand why I'm doing this re-write and that you'll still be here when I return with the revised first four chapters and a brand new fifth chapter.

Until then with all my love,

BlackLaceBeauty


End file.
